Study Break
by SugarQuill12
Summary: James thinks Lily's working a little too hard...and she's more than willing to agree. lemon


Study Break

Lily was, in a word, horny as hell. She and James had been interrupted periodically throughout the week, and always just as she was about to finish off. The impending NEWTS looming ahead did nothing for freeing up time for fucking her boyfriend, either. She huffed and pushed back her red curls, tying them in a messy knot on the top of her head.

_All I need is just one good fuck. _She thought to herself. Why is this so difficult?

She shifted her legs a bit and adjusted the book she was reading. She was in a relatively private alcove in the library, alone, with her History of Magic reading. _Only the dullest subject on earth, _she thought. There was nothing remarkable about the forty-second goblin raid on Dublin, except that it fell between the forty-first and forty-third. Just as she was about to slam the book shut in frustration, she felt a cool flutter by her ear, and a whisper.

"Lily darling…" She stiffened first in surprise, then shivered at the tone. It was James, most likely under his invisibility cloak. He put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them softly, "you look stressed. You're working too hard."

Lily was finding it hard to concentrate with James's magical hands working circles lower and lower on her shoulders, and then, —gasp— across on of her nipples.

"I think you should take a break." He whispered lowly into her ear. Lily felt the air leave her lungs, she was so tightly wound, and so wet from his words.

"O-okay." She stuttered breathlessly. She felt James pull her up, his hands all over her, hidden by the invisibility cloak.

"I want you," he whispered again, pinching her nipple softly, making her moan. She felt so slick from his words. She felt herself being pulled, surprisingly, not to the front doors of the library but farther back into the stacks, past the potions section and the DADA books. Rounding a corner, panting, he shoved her hard against the bookshelf of Arithmancy texts. "Do you know how hot you are, your skirt hiking up, and your hair falling on your neck like that? I want to kiss you."

And kiss her he did, with such fire that her head started spinning. "I'm going to make you cum," he said, and she felt a pull in her center just at his words. He dragged her panties down her legs, kissing her thighs as he came to them

"James," she protested, "anyone could see us." She heard his low chuckle.

"And that doesn't excite you?" As his long fingers slipped up into the folds of her skirt, stroking her center. "how wanton you look, legs spread for me, wet and flushed. You are by far the sexiest woman I've ever seen." He pumped his fingers in her, rubbing her clit in circles, his other hand pinching and rolling her breast beneath her prim and proper oxford blouse. She moaned.

"Jaaames, take me please," she begged, rolling her hips into his hands. James's pants were straining from his stiff erection, and he moaned in response to her.

She deftly dealt with his belt buckle and zipper, quickly bringing his cock to her wet cunt, moaning in pleasure as he plunged into her.

"Move." Their rhythm started slow, building in tempo as passion increased. Soon the temperature in the isle was rising, and the air was filled with muffled gasps and moans. Lily felt him pounding into her, the bookshelf shaking with the force of it. James reached between them and found Lily's clit, stroking it quickly, and she clamped her mouth on James's neck to stifle her cry as she came, her tight walls around him contracting, bringing him to his completion too.

Several moments passed, and they leaned, satiated, spent and exhausted against the bookshelf. After a minute or so, James pulled himself from her, and smoothed down her skirt, leaning his forehead against hers and giving a contented sigh.

"I love you, Lily" She just smiled, playing with the edge of his shirt. She zipped up his pants and did the belt back slowly, giving him a squeeze once she finished.

"I love you too."

-------------------------

AN: I make no excused. My boyfriend's out of town and I had nothing else to do. Hope you enjoy...very different than anything else I've ever written.


End file.
